


WLWLG

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WLWLG (women who love women who love gardening)Viktoria and Yuuri have a chance meeting at their local community garden. Viktoria is determined to win Yuuri's heart.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	WLWLG

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. My first published smut fic and first f/f. I felt a bit nervous about it, but I figured "write the fanfic you want to see in the world"!

It was all Makka’s fault. 

The exuberant poodle had dragged her owner many places on their walks, but Viktoria had never been so happy to be dragged as she was today. Sure, she was out of breath, silver strands of hair plastered to her face and even stuck in her mouth, sports bra digging unpleasantly into her ribs, but at the end of it she found herself at the feet of an angel. 

The angel was kneeling in a plot of soil, head bent over a small plant. Her dark, bobbed hair swept softly over cheeks that were tinged pink with heat and exertion, the flush echoed across the exposed back of her neck. Viktoria’s eyes traced a drop of sweat as it slid across that skin and disappeared under the neckline of a faded blue t-shirt. Her attention quickly shifted to what was truly the most perfect ass she had ever seen, round and full, hugged sinfully by a pair of cut off jean shorts. 

Viktoria’s ruminations were cut off by a loud “oof!”, followed by said ass being dumped unceremoniously onto the ground.

“Makka, no!” she cried, though it was too late. The poodle had already pinned the other woman with her paws and was excitedly licking every inch of her face. “God, I am so so sorry, let me--”

“It’s fine,” the (now, literally fallen, though Viktoria had wanted to do the honors for that particular distinction) angel assured her, pulling herself up into a sitting position and maneuvering Makka’s fifty pounds of brown curls into a more comfortable pose for petting. “I love dogs. Though, they’re usually frowned upon in the community garden . . .”

“Oh. Oh!” Viktoria’s eyes widened as she took in the full scene. Though they had been walking down the sidewalk not far from her apartment when they began, the area where she was now standing was like an oasis, drab concrete having given way to green leaves and natural wood tones. Narrow paths separated garden plots situated in low wooden frames like oversized sandboxes. She’d seen flyers here and there on their previous walks, but never actually sought out the new addition to the neighborhood. It was so . . . peaceful. Beautiful. Speaking of which -

“I’m Yuuri.” Makka had finally decided she had been sufficiently adored and shifted to allow her captive to rise to her feet. The object of Viktoria’s lustful affections shuffled forward, wiping a dirty palm self-consciously on her shorts before extending it to shake. “I promise I won’t tell.” She gave a shy smile and Viktoria was treated to the sight of a fresh blush spilling from below the blue frames of her glasses to the sharp angle of her jaw. “There’s a spot over by the workbench where you’re allowed to tie her leash so she can’t get into the plants while you’re working in your plot. I mean, if you . . . are you here to sign up?”

“I--” The truth was that Viktoria had a thumb as black as they come. In her care, even air plants turned to crumbling tumbleweeds and “lucky bamboo” dried up in sheer irony. But those soft brown eyes, the adorable smudge of dirt across her cheek, and the promising hint of soft curves below the (honestly, pretty atrocious now that she had a better view of it) t-shirt tempted her. “Yes! Yes I am.” 

Who knew what she was getting herself into? But seeing that gorgeous face light up with excitement was worth it. She hoped.

* * *

After a few weeks of being an official member of the community garden, Viktoria had managed, through a little trial and error, to figure out the perfect time of day to arrive so that she would already be hard at work when Yuuri arrived. If only the same were true for her plants. She sighed as she dug out crisp remains of . . . some kind of flower before tossing it in the compost bin. 

On the plus side, the tragedy of her doomed plot gave her plenty of reason to get closer to Yuuri. Once the other woman had realized what was happening to her poor plants, she started to come by to check in each time they both happened to (Viktoria silently fist pumped her flawless planning) be in the garden at the same time. Getting gardening tips from Yuuri gave Viktoria the perfect opportunity to press the outside of her thigh against Yurri’s as she assisted with planting yet another replacement plant. To lean over her shoulder under the guise of getting a better view of her pruning demonstration. But it was equally torturous, the teasing stretch of Yuuri’s sweat soaked shirt over her small breasts, the gentle way she caressed the petals of a surviving flower, her beaming smile full of warmth and pride when she congratulated Viktoria on that small success. The day Viktoria had arrived to see Yuuri preparing her vegetable patch, plunging her fingers into the soil and scooping upward to create a space for each seed, had nearly done her in. She felt herself clench as she watched the repetitive motion of those slender fingers. Viktoria left that day with a stinging line of crescent shaped indentations from her nails in each palm and a firm resolution to put an end to her suffering. And soon.

* * *

“It looks beautiful, Vika!” Yuuri clapped excitedly as she surveyed Viktoria’s first successful crop: a small row of stubborn green beans. 

Viktoria preened under the praise and at the pleasure of hearing Yuuri finally using the nickname she had been insisting on for weeks. She had forced herself to really absorb the lessons Yuuri had been imparting, and even started to visit the garden at times when Yuuri might not normally be there, watering and carefully staking the plants as they grew taller just as she was instructed, and it had finally paid off. She had stained her favorite fashionable workout leggings beyond repair, and her cuticles may never be the same again, but she had done it. She felt a measure of pride in her achievement, beyond just what she felt for holding Yuuri’s attention these past weeks. 

If someone were to search Viktoria’s garbage, they would find crumpled papers full of her plans for what would come after this moment. Some were lists of salacious gardening puns, scribbled out until the pen ripped the paper when she realized that those stood as much of a chance of sending Yuuri running as they did of seducing her into her bed. As becoming as Viktoria found Yuuri’s gentle blushes, she had learned that Yuuri’s instincts leaned toward flight if she became too uncomfortable. Any talk of hidden flowers or plowing would have to wait. No. She had studied Yuuri carefully, observed the conditions under which she seemed to bloom, and decided upon a more cautious approach.

After carefully following Yuuri’s instructions for harvesting the beans without damaging the rest of the plant, she paused and summoned up the heart shaped smile she knew no one could resist.

“You have to let me thank you, Yuuri!”

“M-me? I didn’t do anything!” she stammered predictably.

“You helped me so much, Yuuri! My garden would be nothing but a dried up dirt patch if it weren’t for you! I was planning to sauté these with my dinner, and there’s far too much for one person.” She could see Yuuri’s resolve begin to falter and added one last comment that she knew would make it crumble completely: “Besides, Makka would be so happy to see you!”

With that, the smile that had been slowly creeping across Yuuri’s face spread all the way up to her eyes, and god, she was beautiful like this. “Well, I’d hate to disappoint Makkachin!” she laughed. 

* * *

Viktoria gasped as she was backed into her fridge, feeling the handle dig into her back and hearing the rustle of papers as they were released from their magnets and slid to the floor. None of that mattered though, not when she could drag her hands down Yuuri’s back and get two handfuls of the most perfect ass she had ever seen. 

“ _ How did we even get here?”  _ she wondered, mind pushing through the haze of pleasure to think back through the evening’s events. Despite all of her worries about Yuuri’s shyness and hestitance, they had moved from swapping bites of the dinner components they were each working on to sampling each other’s lips with relative swiftness. Viktoria was pulled out of her memories with a gasp as Yuuri’s mouth found the sweet spot behind her ear. 

“God, yes, Yuuri,” she moaned. “How are you so perfect?” She shivered, tingles spreading down her neck and all down her spine. Her grip on the beautiful woman before her tightened and she slid her thigh forward, seeking out more pressure. 

“Oh fuck. Wait, wait,” Yuuri groaned, pulling her mouth away. “We need. I need. Bed. Before I end up on the floor.” 

And who could argue with that? Bed. Yuuri spread before her so she could properly see and taste and worship every inch of her. God, yes. Viktoria wasted no time in tugging at the other woman’s hand and leading her down the small hallway to her bedroom and closing the door behind them (sorry, Makka). 

Their lips connected again as they seemed unable to stop seeing each other out to taste and touch. Hands brushed against the curve of a breast, fingertips pulled open closures and pushed fabric away until they were both laid bare against Viktoria’s sheets. Whereas before Viktoria couldn’t seem to stop kissing Yuuri, as soon as she pulled back to survey the landscape before her, she now couldn’t stop raking her eyes over each arc and divot and plush curve.

“Beautiful,” she whispered, reaching out to trace each of Yuuri’s dark eyebrows, down the sharp angle of her cheek, down down to the perfect handful of creamy breast, tipped with pink. Viktoria leaned forward, unable to resist tasting a pert nipple and grinning at the groan it elicited. She continued to push forward until she was hovering over Yuuri and it was her own turn to groan when she felt their nipples line up just right and brush delicately against each other. Yuuri, brilliant Yuuri, reached between them with spit slick fingertips and to tweak Viktoria’s own nipples. The coolness as the air hit them, the electrifying feeling of their breasts circling each other at their most tender point, was too much, and Viktoria felt herself collapse fully on top of Yuuri.

They met like two puzzle pieces, hips cradling together, knees slotting against one another, and from there it seemed to Viktoria that their bodies became a wave of constant motion. She pressed her knee forward as she had done in the kitchen and moaned as she felt the wetness that had gathered between Yuuri’s thighs. To know that this woman who had undone her so completely was just as affected by her was intoxicating. 

Her pause gave Yuuri the opening she needed and Viktoria suddenly found herself blinking up at the ceiling as Yuuri’s face, soft but full of playful wickedness, came into focus above her. Those fingers she had once been mesmerized by in the garden slipped down to gently part her lips, gathering her own wetness before going for their real prize. 

“Unghh, fuck fuck fuck, yesss”. Words spilled from her lips unbidden as the tips of Yuuri’s fingers found and circled her clit. Sometimes the circles lazily increased in size, spreading to trail over her outer lips, before tightening in again to ruthlessly focus over the very tip of her. “Ah ah ahhh”. Her heels scrambled against the sheets as Yuuri fell into a rhythm. She could feel moisture dripping down to her ass and heard the wet sound as Yuuri’s fingers dipped down to gather up more before returning to their task. She should really be doing more to reciprocate, but at this point she was reduced to gripping onto the other woman’s shoulder blades for dear life as her hips arched helplessly against her. 

Over the sound of her rushing pulse she could hear Yuuri’s whisper in her ear, “God, Vika, so beautiful, so wet for me. Wanted you for so long. Can’t believe it. So beautiful.”

Viktoria, weak as always for Yuuri’s praise, groaned in response. She began to feel a familiar tightening as she climbed higher and higher, gasping as the feeling ratcheted up and up. “Yuuri, I’m--god, I think. Fuck. I’m coming, I’m coming.”

And Viktoria was lost, tipping over the edge. When the stars cleared from her eyes she belatedly felt the back of Yuuri’s fingers bumping against her and soft puffs of air against her neck as the other woman chased her own climax. That wouldn’t do. Viktoria gently rolled and twisted until they lay back to front, with Yuuri’s round ass pressing against her temptingly. Yuuri had stiffened slightly in surprise at their change of position, but quickly melted back against her as Viktoria’s fingers pressed into her, stroking in and up while the heel of her hand pressed rhythmically against her clit. 

Yuuri’s hips twitched desperately against her hand. “God, Viktoria, ”I’m already so close,” she gasped.

“Yes, good girl. Do it. Let me see you,” Viktoria encouraged breathlessly. 

The soft whisper in her ear sent shivers up and down Yuuri’s spine before her entire body suddenly tightened, mouth dropping open in a soundless scream as she came.

* * *

Afterward, they lay still, catching their breath while their legs wound together like vines. Yuuri reached for Viktoria’s hand, bringing it up to kiss softly while the other woman settled more firmly against her back. 

“Wow. I’ve been wanting to do that for  _ weeks _ .”

“W-what?  _ Weeks _ ? With  _ me _ ?” Yuuri turned to face her, incredulous.

“Yes, weeks. Is that so hard to believe?” Viktoria responded with a peck to the tip of her nose. “I was enraptured from the moment Makka bowled you over. And I didn’t even have to resort to my plant puns! Though it is a bit of a shame . . . I thought of some good ones.” She cleared her throat as if she were preparing to recite a poem. “Let’s head to my flower bed. We can put your tulips and my t--mmpf” 

Yuuri leaned in to silence her with a firm kiss. 

“On second thought, this is better.”


End file.
